


Birthday Matchmaking?!

by GAKU88EVER



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Dorky Yamato, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matchmaking, One Shot, birthday fic, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAKU88EVER/pseuds/GAKU88EVER
Summary: Valentine’s day is a day for couples, new ones and old ones. Yamato should have expected that something was going to happen on it. Especially since it was his birthday, but to think that it was matchmaking?! And with Mitsuki of all people. The one guy that Yamato loves with his whole heart





	Birthday Matchmaking?!

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, Happy birthday, Yamato!  
> it's already 2/14 where i am.  
> and Secondly, i apologize for my lack of knowledge with rides. i don't really know their names @-@  
> Thirdly, i'm sorry if you were waiting for updates on 'A Pure Love Hidden.' i've recently gained the motivation to write and I was really busy and i only got to write now.  
> Fourthly, i missed Iori's birthday so this will be my first Birthday fic.  
> Fifthly, this was not beta-d.
> 
> i'd like to apologize again for the inconveniences!
> 
> Comments and reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

How did he end up here? Yamato couldn’t – almost couldn’t control his raging feelings as Mitsuki sat in front of him. He tried retracking how he ended up with Mitsuki, all alone together, hanging out in a café as if they were some couple! (Although he did wish that they were.) 

He stared at Mitsuki while he was sipping his coffee and then remembered.

 

“Since it’s Valentine’s day and also your birthday, I’ve decided to set you up with nii-san. I’ve noticed that you’ve… ahem… taken a liking to him so take it as my birthday gift to you.” Iori said while deadpanning him through it all. Yamato always knew that he was sharp but goddamn, and setting him up with his precious ‘nii-san’ was pretty weird considering he had some similar brocon like Riku. But he probably was going to spend the day with Riku, seeing as he was practically dragged away by the said red head.

Following Iori, Nagi gave him new perfume while winking, saying “I heard that Mitsuki liked this scent. Better wear it during your little date! ~” (And he did.) And then, Sougo and Tamaki, too “We booked you the best café in town! You should enjoy yourselves while you’re there!”

And now he was here, looking at his crush, sipping his coffee and looking so cute…. Yamato couldn’t help but stare at his lips… Mitsuki’s lips moving slightly forward to sip his coffee….

No, Yamato has to keep his composure until Mitsuki spoke, “So, Yamato-san, I thought that there was something that we had to talk about.”

Yamato froze, firstly, What the hell did Iori tell Mitsuki?! Secondly, what should he use as an excuse?!

Then he remembered the 12 Songs Gift project! It was the perfect thing to talk about, so he said, “Ah! Yeah! Remember the 12 Songs Gift project? I wanted to ask what you think about the songs and the lyrics.”

Yamato knew though, that his song, was for Mitsuki. The guy was probably oblivious of it all but it was still there. He wondered if Mitsuki’s song would be about him… it was impossible, Yamato thought, for Mitsuki to love him back. ‘Plus, I bet he has more important stuff to think about.’ He thought again.

He didn’t notice that he was spacing out until Mitsuki called him out on it, so he smiled sheepishly and apologized with a small wink. Mitsuki’s pouting face made him blush and think of naughty stuff but he quickly shook off that thought.

Mitsuki kept on talking about the 12 Songs Gift project that Yamato couldn’t help but let his mind drift off somewhere else. 

The way Mitsuki moves his lips….

The roundness of Mitsuki’s eyes….

His long eyelashes fluttering each time he blinks….

His cute…. Everything?

Mitsuki was perfect in Yamato’s eyes. If Yamato was allowed to, he’d embrace Mitsuki right now, tell him that he loves him and everything will be alright with him by his side. Yamato chuckled to himself, he’s like a love-struck high school girl who’s never had a real taste in love and partly, it was true. 

This was the first time Yamato felt like this, and it had to be one of his fellow members….

Come to think of it, the lyrics to ‘Love two you’ sounds like the type of lyrics he’ll sing to Mitsuki, but of course, he won’t reciprocate it, I mean, Mitsuki is straight and Yamato, well, isn’t.  
But maybe there’s some hope, after all, Yamato isn’t a mind reader.

After a few more drinks and small talks here and there, Yamato said, “Why don’t we go somewhere else?” And as soon as he said that, he wished he hadn’t. Mitsuki slightly tilted his head and replied with a big smile, “Sure! Where should we go?”

Mitsuki was too cute, how could he deny him? But he has to keep composure until the right time. 

 

Actually, it was his birthday today and birthday boys always get what they want, right? The same should be with him! So, Yamato decided then and there that he’ll try to make Mitsuki his.

First things first, he needs to pick a place.

“How about that newly opened amusement park? They have a sale going on right now so tickets will be cheap.” It was the perfect place, Yamato thought. He and Mitsuki would go around trying all sorts of rides and buying and winning so many prizes and Yamato confesses in the end and Mitsuki will say yes and……… Yamato tried not to let his imagination run rampant.

Mitsuki’s eye lighted up with excitement and he nodded vigorously while saying, “Yes! I’ve heard good things about that amusement park!” Mitsuki stood up, grabbing his things and Yamato’s hand, “And since it’s your birthday, I’ll pay for the tickets!” Mitsuki was already itching to get out and go to said destination but Yamato’s mind was elsewhere.

Firstly, Mitsuki was holding his hand! Yamato didn’t want to look like a blushing virgin but he couldn’t help it and…. Mitsuki’s hand was so warm… He tightly gripped onto Mitsuki’s hand unknowingly and smiled at their conjoined hands….

“Yamato-san?”

Upon hearing that, Yamato was snapped back to reality and realized what he was doing. Quickly letting go of Mitsuki’s hand and putting it in his pockets, he looked away and said, “Oh yeah! What about the bill? Have we payed yet? We can’t go to the amusement park if we’re branded as criminals, right?”

Almost forgetting about the incident, Mitsuki laughed and said, “Of course we payed! Now come on! I want to see what rides they have!” Mitsuki led the way out of the café with Yamato following suit.

 

The amusement park was huge! There were one or two roller coasters here and there and it had so much rides! There were already so much people but that didn’t bother him, although it might pose a bit of a problem, with Mitsuki being short and all.

On the outside, you could almost practically see everything the amusement park has to offer. From those horror houses to the roller coasters, it was as if the amusement park was showing off and it really made Yamato want to get in there and have some fun with Mitsuki.

But the one ride that particularly caught Yamato’s eyes was the Ferris wheel, it was the perfect place to confess to Mitsuki but that would be the finale. He should set the mood first.

“Mitsu, this looks very promisi- Where is he?!” Yamato shouldn’t have let his eyes off him, and now his beloved Mitsuki has disappeared. Trying hard not to panic and Trying to not think about what Iori will do to him if he ever comes home saying, ‘Mitsu went missing!’ He decided to go to the most logical place where Mitsuki would be at.

The ticket booth.

And lo and behold, there was Mitsuki standing in the long line for tickets. Yamato let out a sigh of relief and approached Mitsuki, “Oi Mitsu, you should have told me you were going here...”  
Mitsuki turned around and smiled at him before saying, “I thought that I should hurry and get tickets since the line was so long when I first got here…. Sorry.”

Yamato smiled and shook his head, “Next time, you should have waited for me.” Mitsuki just smiled back and went a bit closer to Yamato. 

Yamato didn’t understand, did this man know what type of effect his actions have on him?! Probably not but still! Sighing, Yamato waited until they got to the cashier.

The person there smiled at them and said, “Are you two a couple? We have a promo for Valentine’s day!”

As much as Yamato wanted to refute her, he didn’t want to make Mitsuki confused, “Actually, we’re just friends and were hoping to have some fun.” 

As if it wasn’t obvious, Mitsuki was basically jumping up and down from where he was through sheer excitement and Yamato couldn’t see it as anything else but cute.

She frowned a bit, “I see…. But you two look so good together!”

Yamato laughed nervously, “I-is that so…? Thanks, I guess...”

Mitsuki stopped for a moment and said, “Yamato-san, are you going to pay for it? I already said that I will pay for it!” Pushing him slightly away, he faced the cashier, “How much is it going to be for two? I’ll be the one paying.”

As much as he believes in the ‘Birthday Boy gets everything since it’s his birthday’ thing, he didn’t want to be spoiled THAT much. He wasn’t a kid that you’d spoil every now and then, but he knows that once Mitsuki lays down the hammer no one can argue back, so he merely sighed in defeat. 

The cashier continued flattering both of them until she said, “There was a red headed boy and a boy with dark blue hair that came before you and you remind me so much of them!”

Yamato already knew who she meant, and it was clear what their intentions were. Riku and Iori followed him and Mitsuki to the amusement park, or maybe it’s just a coincidence that they happened to go to the same amusement park?  
Anyways, Yamato ought to be mindful about those two. For now, it’s just Mitsuki and him.

Cutting their conversation short, Yamato said to the cashier, “We should take our leave soon….” He laughed nervously due to the amount of glares he was receiving from the angry people in line, “We’re holding up the line….” Slowly pushing Mitsuki out of the way and moving somewhere else, he continued, “It was nice meeting you, ma’am!” 

No wonder the line was long, the cashier kept talking to her customers.

Yamato sighed in relief when they finally got inside, it took so long for them to just get the tickets but now, the fun begins.

Yamato looked at Mitsuki and said, “Which ride do you want to try first?” Yamato thought about suggesting the haunted houses first since in that case, if Mitsuki gets scared he’ll cling to Yamato but he figured that it would be too cliché.

Mitsuki put his finger slightly below his lips, appearing to be deeply in thought until his eyes suddenly lit up and with great enthusiasm, he said “How about we go do the bumper cars first?” 

It didn’t sound like a bad idea, it would be a great way to start Yamato’s plan in claiming Mitsuki’s heart! While thinking of that, he nodded absentmindedly and Mitsuki took that as a yes and started to fall in line for the ride.

And it was in that same moment that Riku and Iori ‘accidentally’ bump into him, making him jolt to see who had bumped into him to see Iori’s face.

“Y-yo…! Ichi…!” Then he saw Riku, “And Riku…”

He thought that there was a whole lot of tension until Iori said, “It’s a good thing we found you. Nanase-san said that he forgot to bring his present to you.” 

Yamato was confused as hell, “Wait, so you aren’t spying on me? I thought that you were….” 

Iori sighed, “Are you stupid? We weren’t spying on you and Nanase-san and I were just…. Checking out the amusement park...” Then Riku completely contradicted Iori by saying, “We’re going on a date here!”

Iori gave him a ‘light’ slap on the forehead when he said that. “Nanase-san!” Riku rubbed the spot he slapped and pouted before saying, “I’m just going to give my gift and then we’ll resume our date!”

“Nanase-san, it’s not a date!”  
“But Iori!”  
“Just give him your gift already.”

Yamato was clearly amused, these two have been dating for a while now, although it was kept as a secret for the sake of not getting a scandal or anything like that. 

Riku smiled nervously and gave Yamato his gift, “Here you go!” Yamato hasn’t looked at it yet but he knows that this gift was somehow going to help him with Mitsuki. He took the gift with a smile and said, “I’ll open it later. You should go ahead and resume your little date with Ichi.” Once he said that, Riku nodded vigorously and dragged Iori away while waving goodbye.

Yamato kept on looking at the direction the two went until they completely disappeared. Opening the gift, he smiled at how innocent the gift was.

A charm bracelet with the Pythagoras Trio’s musical signs. It had a silver chain and at the end of the chain was a beer chain. He snickered at that, maybe he should invite Mitsuki to drink sometime.

Wearing the bracelet, Yamato went towards Mitsuki who was near the end of the line.

Mitsuki pouted at him and said, “We’re going to be next… Waaaah! I’m so excited!” Yamato smiled and ruffled Mitsuki’s hair and said, “You are, right?! How cute!”

Mitsuki looked at Yamato with an angry face and said, “I’m not cute!”

Yamato laughed and nodded, “Yeah… I know.”

Mitsuki pouted and looked towards the ride. He went inside and quickly chose the bright orange car with the number 3 on it. Putting on the seatbelts and everything, it was as if he was burning with excitement as Yamato went and chose the green car with the number 2. 

“I’m not going easy on you!” Mitsuki said to Yamato.  
“Then I guess I won’t lose!” Yamato said defiantly. It was actually very exciting. Yamato usually wouldn’t do stuff like this but with Mitsuki, he felt like he could do everything with him.

It was pretty intense, Mitsuki kept on slamming him to the corners and the controls were a bit wonky but he still enjoyed it.

Yamato got a bit distracted since Mitsuki kept on letting out noises each time someone or Yamato bumps into him. He didn’t want to admit it but Yamato really sucks at this. 

After the ride was over, Mitsuki stretched his arms and grabbed Yamato, “That was really fun! How about we go do that one?” He pointed at the ride that goes up and down. 

Yamato almost froze when he saw the ride, there were tons of people screaming and Yamato would hate to feel what they were feeling during the ride. Yamato gulped and followed Mitsuki who was already sitting on the ride. 

“Hey, Mitsu, you really sure about this?” Yamato asked, trying to hide the obvious fear of what was going to happen.  
“Hmm? Yeah! This is one of my favorite rides, y’know!” Mitsuki said with glee. After a while, Mitsuki put on a serious face and asked him, “Wait. Don’t tell me you’re scared.” 

Yamato laughed nervously and said, “I’m not scared, of course not! Let’s just get this over with.” Mitsuki nodded and returned to his usual enthusiasm.

Yamato could already feel it in his stomach. The pain.

And the ride slowly worked its way up and once it was at the top. It quickly went back down again. 

Yamato’s stomach was doing flips, he couldn’t understand why Mitsuki liked this sort of thing but it’s what Mitsuki wanted. Holding on to his glasses, he silently prayed that the ride would end soon.

After the ride, Yamato felt like his soul was leaving his body. The ride was brutal to his stomach and if he had the chance to puke, he would have. But Mitsuki, so lively, smiled with content and said, “That felt really good! Say, why don’t we do some mini games?”

Mini games, Yamato’s savior. He didn’t want to go on another ride since if he did, then he’ll really puke. Mini games were his chance at rest and possibly make his stomach recover.  
“Sure! Let’s go do some mini games!” He said, not wanting to tell Mitsuki what he felt during the ride in order to not ruin the mood.

While doing some mini games, Yamato won so many prizes for Mitsuki. A big orange teddy bear. A cute platypus stuff toy. A ramen bowl plushie and many more. When Yamato thought about it, it really seemed like they were going on a date, like a real couple. 

Yamato smiled to himself, everything was going really smoothly and he hopes that everything will be alright. He wouldn’t want their mood to be ruined after all. Mitsuki was holding all of the stuff toys and cuddling them very very cutely, Yamato wanted to be the stuff toy. 

 

“Hey, why don’t I win you some?” Mitsuki said, looking at Yamato, making eye contact with him. Then, Mitsuki looked down and frowned, “I mean, it’s your birthday today…. I’m supposed to be the one that’s winning you prizes….” Mitsuki held his stuff toys closer, “It’s not like I don’t treasure these, I’m really grateful for these but I feel like our roles switched…” 

Yamato really liked this aspect of Mitsuki, it made him feel really loved. Mitsuki always took care of everyone, he was so selfless and seeing his frowning face made Yamato want to cheer him up even more. So, he smiled and laughed. Not because it was funny or anything but because smiling is contagious and he wanted to spend their time together just smiling and having fun.

Mitsuki looked at him weirdly and said, “Why are you laughing?”

Yamato replied back, “Because winning you prizes makes me happy. It’s like a bonus, seeing you smile happily while cuddling those stuff toys. You don’t need to think hard about it. Just being with you is enough. Seeing you smile is even better.” Yamato went closer to Mitsuki and held his hands, “So, smile.”

Mitsuki stared at Yamato for a very long time and Yamato felt rather embarrassed at what he had just said. Yamato blushed but kept on holding his hand, instead he looked down out of embarrassment.

“Yamato-san….” Mitsuki said, Yamato decided to look the other way, aware of the blush forming on his cheeks. Mitsuki smiled and made Yamato face him, making eye contact with him. 

Then, Mitsuki smiled widely, showing genuine happiness and joy towards Yamato. It was a dazzling sight, Mitsuki’s smile. Yamato couldn’t look away and he wanted to just grab his face and kiss him right then and there. He put his other hand on Mitsuki’s face and slowly leaned in…...

Yamato stopped just before their lips touched and moved away quickly. “Why don’t we go to the Ferris wheel? It would be nice to see the sunset from there.” Holding Mitsuki’s hand, Yamato smiled at Mitsuki and ran towards the Ferris wheel.

Mitsuki, however, was a bit confused about the earlier incident but he quickly forgot about it. He wanted to spend the day smiling so wide, his jaws would hurt, and besides that was Yamato’s wish, and he’ll grant it.

Skipping the line despite angry protests, Yamato and Mitsuki went inside the gondola, out of breath. They both looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. 

The gondola’s air conditioning helped relax the two as they leaned back and caught their breath. It was nice, to be out of the sea of people and the air conditioning just made it even better.

Yamato was resting until he heard Mitsuki say, “Wow…. the sunset is really pretty…” He turned to look where Mitsuki was looking at and was stunned at how beautiful the sunset was.

Glowing orange with hints of yellow, ending in red. The light the sunset gave complimented Mitsuki’s face as he stared outside the window with a content face. 

This was it. The moment that he waited for, had prepared for. The timing was just perfect as the day was ending and night was about to befall the entire city but that wasn’t all.  
Yamato has the most beautiful person he ever fell in love with and was ultimately grateful for having met him.

Steeling himself, he went closer to Mitsuki. Nothing was going to stop him now. Everything was according to plan. Everything was perfect. Now is his chance.

Mitsuki turned to look at Yamato and smiled, “Today really was the best…. I hope you enjoyed your birthday….” Mitsuki tightly held Yamato’s hands and rested his head on his shoulder.

Yamato took a deep breath and hugged Mitsuki close to him. Yamato almost cried from just that, he’s been holding back for so long, it was overwhelming just to have him in his arms. Yamato gulped down any fear that he has and started, “Mitsu.” 

Mitsuki was startled at first but still hugged Yamato back. Yamato was surprised, he didn’t expect Mitsuki to hug back, but he did. Mitsuki closed his eyes and hugged Yamato closer, “What is it?”

Yamato knew that after this, their relationship won’t go back to normal. He was practically risking their friendship but he didn’t care. This was his only chance to say his feelings to Mitsuki without anyone overhearing or interfering. 

From the very start, Yamato knew that being friends wasn’t enough, he wanted more and he would do anything to get it. And it was his birthday, he’ll get what he wants no matter what. So, he took a deep breath and said, “Mitsu, I’ve… No… I love you!”

He finally said it, he actually said it. Yamato didn’t want to know what type of look Mitsuki was giving him but he still wanted to see his face. 

Mitsuki’s smile, wider than he’s ever seen before and tear drops staining his cheeks. 

Yamato didn’t know what those teardrops mean but he wasn’t going to make it stop him from saying his feelings. (Although seeing Mitsuki cry hurt his soul down to the very core.)

Yamato gulped back the lump forming in his throat, “I’ve been waiting for this moment to happen, and I finally have the chance to say all my feelings to you. That’s why I want you to listen.”

Mitsuki nodded, it was overwhelming for him too.

“Mitsu, I’ve always loved you, y’know? And even though it’s embarrassing…. Even if you don’t love me back…. I love you!” Mitsuki tried not to cry and wiped away any other tear that threatened to fall.

“It hurts me to see you cry. It makes me sad to see you doubting yourself. Mitsu, I want you to know that you’ve always been an amazing person and that I would refute anyone who says otherwise!” 

Mitsuki didn’t want to cry. ‘tears are a sign of weakness’, he remembered but that’s not always the case. Especially now, when he’s overflowing with happiness.

“I’m sorry if I made you cry.” Yamato held Mitsuki’s face with his hands and wiped away his tears. “And the lyrics to ‘Love two you’? They’re for you.”

“Nothing in this world will make me regret the decision of falling in love with you.” Mitsuki couldn’t hold it in anymore, he was sobbing and crying big tears.

Mitsuki opened his mouth and said, “Me too…. I’ve always loved you but I kept quiet about it… I didn’t think that you’d love me back so… I kept quiet…” Yamato smiled and replied, “We’re the same, huh?” Mitsuki let out a small smile and said, “Yeah, I guess we’re the same….”

Yamato pushed Mitsuki away a bit, just so that he could see his face and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Mitsuki closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. Then, they sealed each other’s lips with a kiss.

There weren’t any fireworks, or any cheers. It was just the two of them and Yamato would have it any other way. 

 

Riku looked enthusiastically at Iori and said to him with tons of joy, “They kissed! Iori, they kissed!” Iori, who was with him in the gondola, smiled slightly and replied back, “Looks like it’s mission success.”

Riku grabbed Iori and hugged him before saying, “Why don’t we kiss too?” Iori blushed and tried pushing him away, “Nanase-san, people could still see us!” Riku pouted before saying, “If anyone could still see us even if we’re this high up then they might need to tone down their senses a bit.”

Iori just blushed but decided that he’d just give him a chance, “Fine, we can kiss.” Riku was already making kissy faces, “B-but not too long…”

Riku smiled and gave Iori a quick kiss on the lips. “Don’t worry, Iori! We can do a lot more when we get back home.” Iori blushed harder and gave him a ‘light’ slap on the cheek while saying, “What do you mean by that?!”

Riku just pouted and looked on at the new couple, “It’s nice that they got together. They make each other smile so well… unlike Iori who just pisses me off.” Another slap. “What was that for?!”

 

Yamato pulled back and smiled at Mitsuki, “I love you…”

Mitsuki held his hand and chuckled, “I love you too…”

 

In the end, Yamato announced to everyone about him and Mitsuki, only to receive choruses of “Finally!” and “Congratulations!” and “they finally got together!” and “Mission complete!”

Yamato guessed that he probably needs to thank Iori and the rest for setting him up with Mitsuki. ‘The birthday boy will always get what he wants on his birthday’ Yamato mentally thanked whoever made that idea. 

 

Now, maybe he could get Mitsuki drunk? But that’s for a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
